poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChrisBradley
Hi Ooop, guess I didn't read the instructions about placement carefully enough. Good luck with the Poetry Wikia! --CocoaZen 04:17, 10 November 2006 (UTC) No problem -- Thanks for all your input. Any help is cool. Have a great night - probably see you over the weekend. --ChrisBradley 04:21, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment on wikiku! -- CocoaZen 22:47, 23 June 2007 (UTC) HTML question Yo, this is looking to become a pretty rad site, at least for the concept and all. I have a question: what's the purpose of the tag? It doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment... Lenoxus 13:52, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Symbolism Wiki Hey Chris! I see that you are working around here at Poetry Wikia, and also found out that you are a professional author/poet. I was just wondering if you'd be interested in helping out at Symbolism Wiki. That wiki is about symbolism in literature, poetry, etc. I know there can be a lot of symbolism in poetry, so I thought I'd ask you. Anyway, have a great day! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 20:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! Swannie → talk 12:51, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New logo Hi again! I think that a new logo would spruce things up a bit on here, and attract more people than the current one. So, I made a possible new logo. Here it is, see if you like it! I can't upload it since I'm not an admin, but you can. Thanks! Swannie → talk 15:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New main page design Hi Chris! I thought that an entire revamping of the main page might do this wiki some good. So, I created a possible new design for the main page here. If you have any suggestions or comments, just post them on the talk page there, or on my talk page. Thanks! Swannie → talk 01:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Admin request Hi again, Chris. I see that you are currently the only active administrator on this wiki, and I was wondering if you could make me a sysop. It is better to have more than one active admin on wikis, for maintaining it, reverting vandalism, etc. Also, I'd like to attract more visitors to this wiki, and help get it going. So, with admin rights I could changed "MediaWiki" things such as MediaWiki:Sitenotice, MediaWiki:Anonnotice, etc. If you don't feel I'm ready for this, that's fine. Thanks! Swannie → talk 13:32, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for making me a sysop! I'll do my best to work with you and help this project grow. Don't worry, I would never think of revoking your privileges (can a sysop even do that?). Oh, and I added a bit about the Circle on the redesign. Thanks again! Swannie → talk 11:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Ghost Town *It doesn't look like there's been any major activity on this Wikia in a long time. That's a real shame because I love poetry, and I would love having a community of poets with which to share and discuss my work and the works of other poets. I have basic knowledge of computer coding, and how a Wiki functions, but I must admit to being an amateur when it comes to more advanced Wikitext. I would like to apply my knowledge to helping to grow this Wiki into a larger community where people can go to talk about poetry and whatever appeals to them about poetry. I am eighteen, graduating on the 22nd, and facing a long summer doing nothing. With the permission of the PoetryWikia staff, I would like to help improve this Wikia as best I can. One of my ideas is to create a more prominent Forum section. Forums are places where anyone can jump in and share their thoughts with a community. I believe that it is essential for a Poetry community to include a place where people can share ideas and post their work easily. With your permission, I would like to start building a basic forum section with some of the included topics (subject to change): *A place to share poems by common Wikia members. *A place to share (non-copyrighted) favorite poems by favorite authors (I'm still undecided about this one) *A place to play word games (Example: post a word that rhymes with the above poster's word) *whatever else you wish to suggest, and whatever other ideas I come up with later, on my own, or with others. I am eager to help, and eager to participate. Since this poetry is fairly abandoned, you can make me a Bureaucrat and Sysop with little to fear; I am only one person, and you can revoke my status if I get into mischief. Although you have my word that I will not. I haven't explored all of the templates and other pages yet, so I don't know how many of them are protected, but if you would prefer not making me an Administrator, I can simply work with whatever pages I have access to in building the forums section. Admin access would be useful in adding links to the Navigation bar and working with protected templates. I believe you are the only Bureaucrat currently on the Wikia, so I came to you first. I have already built a functioning forum area for another wikia, (dlgyugioh.wikia.com) for my hometown of Dillingham Alaska, and I believe this is a project I can complete with satisfactory results. I am eager to help, and eager to participate in the future of this Wikia. I will be out of town for the next few days, because I am participating in a music competition for the State of Alaska Music Festival. I'm singing "Ave Maria", and have already qualified at the Regional Festival for my region. I regret that I will not return until Sunday night, but I think hopefully that will give you time to reply. Thank you for listening, and happy editing. ~Specter (cow_pi) 01:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC)